


Break Free

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 我不爱你光鲜亮丽。





	Break Free

没人看见了这样的画面会不震惊，布雷斯知道。他也有一点点吃惊，并且此时此刻只想悄悄转过身，免得被认出是那两人的室友。

德拉科·马尔福是大学——或者说整个西区远近闻名的gay，长得高挑漂亮，又一点都不在乎名声，走在路上被陌生人拍屁股是常有的事。不，他被行注目礼绝对不是因为他和男的走在一起。而是和他亲昵地牵着手的男的是格里高利·高尔，那个常年跟在德拉科身后做苦力的可怜虫。

“太过火了吧，那两人。”布雷斯叹了口气，躲进路边的厕所里。

当然，他不能一辈子躲在厕所里。回宿舍的路上，还是难免被不认识的家伙拉住问东问西。非要说的话，布雷斯自己也算半个名人，不同的是他还男女通吃，也比德拉科会照顾人，因此还有些“心怀不轨”的男女旁敲侧击地问他是不是被德拉科甩了。拜托，他可根本没和他交往过！

一刷开宿舍的门，布雷斯不顾里面穿出的模模糊糊的声音，一把拉开某张床上的蚊帐:“你们俩收敛点行不行？”

“有什么关系，高尔打赌赢了嘛。”德拉科把嘴里的性器吐出来，无辜地抬头看着他，还眨了眨眼。“吃醋了？”

“去你的吧。路上我被起码十个人缠着问这事儿，还有人问是不是他那样也有机会。你以后的麻烦也更多了。”

“无所谓。再说了，他现在不是挺不错的？”德拉科抬手敲了敲高尔的结实的腹部，“他的身材可是我们寝室最好的呢。”

被夸奖的人不好意思地笑了笑，拽住德拉科的头发继续往他嘴里送。德拉科配合地吞吐起来，布雷斯又叹一口气，放下了帘子。

看他们还忙得很，晚餐就不帮他们点了，他恼怒地想。

诺特是半小时后回来的。他浑身湿漉漉的，一进门就急匆匆冲进了浴室。听到门再次打开的声音，布雷斯指了指桌面，示意给他带了晚饭。

“谢了，”诺特在他对面坐下来，“今天有够倒霉的，被街上一帮疯子泼了一身水……那两个呢？”

“办事儿呢。”

诺特了然地点点头。“高尔那家伙真是饥渴啊，真亏的德拉科陪他闹。”

“他从小时候就迷德拉科迷得要死，可以理解。烦的是连我都一起被连累了。”

“没事，不就是这一周吗？”

诺特打开包装，看到里面的披萨时愉快地吹了声口哨。“我喜欢这个口味！”

“什么口味？有我的份吗？”

那边和高尔似乎终于完事了，德拉科光着两条腿从帘子里钻出来，头发乱糟糟的，就过来想拿一块。布雷斯一把拍开他的手:“没你的份。去刷个牙。”

“别这样，我也给你口一回，分我一块好不好？”德拉科从背后搂住他的脖子，“我要是对披萨店老板这么说，他会把店都送给我呢。”

“那你去找店老板吧，希望他老婆也会一样慷慨。”

诺特笑着从自己那里拿了一片递给德拉科，打趣道:“扎比尼，你这样真的像在吃醋。”

见鬼，他还没到要吃高尔的醋那种地步。

他耸肩表示不屑。德拉科偏头看了他一眼，借着双手压着布雷斯的肩膀向桌子另一边探去，张嘴叼住了那片披萨。诺特拉住他的领子不让他回去，在他脸上清脆地亲了一口。布雷斯开始给披萨撒过量的黑胡椒。

高尔也出来了。他殷勤地问德拉科需要不需要帮他带晚饭。

“不用了，我已经吃饱了。”德拉科咬着面饼含糊地回答，还暧昧地眨了眨眼。无聊的双关，布雷斯暗自评价，咬了一口自己的。真他妈呛。

他们四个都是从小就认识的。由于都算有权势的家庭，基本也都分在一个班上，大学甚至分到了同一间寝室。但布雷斯可不觉得他们之间有多亲密。比如，如果说好朋友之间可以为彼此两肋插刀，他们就不行。在他们那样的家庭教育下，永远首要谈利益，其次谈友谊——那么说来，他们连好朋友都算不上。

可是确实会做一些不会和其他人做的事儿。从中学起他们就会一起看A片。第一次时都面红耳赤，后来渐渐会把手伸进裤裆里——不知道从第几次起，他们会互相帮着做了。德拉科那时的技巧还很生涩。他的手指虚虚地圈着他，有点颤抖，低垂的眼睫也在翕动。和他相比，布雷斯还有些经验，他是他们之中头一个和人上过床的，面对这种事没那么羞涩。他帮德拉科撸的时候，德拉科会从咬住的嘴唇里发出一些模糊的声音，不像其他几人那样喘息。他在刻意隐藏自己的反应，布雷斯想。说不定他根本不是因为片子硬的。

果然，中学毕业那个长假，他们一起住在诺特家的时候，德拉科向他们出柜了。他就那么寻常地提了一嘴，几个人立刻就安静了。德拉科就又说，昨天晚上他和一个男人睡了。还是沉寂。布雷斯看见他的表情开始僵硬，就大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，问:“那伙计我们认识吗？”

德拉科抬头看了他几秒。布雷斯觉得那个眼神应该是感激吧，虽然他的目的并非如此。德拉科第一次居然是和他作对了三年的哈利·波特，看他们每次照面时那个针锋相对的样子，居然是想把对方操死在床上（或者被操死），真叫人起鸡皮疙瘩。高尔大概在半个月后向德拉科告了白，可怜虫，花了那么久才肯承认自己是弯的。

至今他都觉得，除了高尔可能是真心实意，他们三个仅仅是互助关系，性质和中学时是差不多的。可他总是会去想，在他们之中，是他首先和德拉科上床的。就是高尔表完白的那个晚上，德拉科悄悄溜进了他的房间，一进来就把门锁上了。

把他让进被窝后，他问他:“我该怎么做，布雷斯？”

“你想怎么做就怎么做呗。”

他想，横竖德拉科不会喜欢高尔。说出来很不好，但确实，他是有点看不起高尔的，放在其他人眼里，高尔也是这几个人中最不起眼的一个。但德拉科还是要问:“你觉得如果我拒绝的话，他还会和我们一起吗？”

“你别因为这种原因同意啊。说真的，那样会挺尴尬的，不管是你们俩还是我和诺特。”

“同不同意都会很尴尬。”

“所以说喜欢上朋友就是很麻烦……还不如你和波特呢，”他突然开玩笑道。不过德拉科并没接住他的玩笑，他看起来若有所思。

“如果我们还和以前一样呢？就是……和我帮你做手活儿没差别，只是……更进一步。这样高尔会同意吗？”

“你什么意思？”

“你不讨厌和男人做吧，布雷斯？”德拉科支起上半身，舔了舔嘴唇，他的眼睛和嘴唇都亮晶晶的。“我们……可以先试试。”

高尔虽然对德拉科好，做起来总是不知道轻重，每次都把他弄得很累。诺特晚上出门鬼混去了，布雷斯怕被人缠着，选择戴耳机，还是能听见德拉科带着哭腔叫床的声音。他很爱惜自己的耳朵，不会把音量调到安全级别以上的。偏偏德拉科又不知道教高尔收敛一些，就像他自己也不知道收敛一些一样。他还有个说法，做爱也是有风格之分的，粗暴和莽撞就是高尔的风格，没必要改变。

他哀叹一声把耳机摘下来，克制住把字典扔到那边床上去的冲动。这下连床板的吱呀声都听得清了，还有两具身体撞到一起的声音。布雷斯试图想些别的来分散注意:法律思想史课的教授的车胎被人扎了，说不定是斐尼甘干的，他被判了不及格；合唱团站中间那个姑娘的脖子很好看；可怜的德拉科好像都被干没声了。

布雷斯想用那本词典砸自己了。

德拉科从高尔床上下来时，布雷斯正好从厕所出来。他脸上浮现出一个坏笑:“刚刚在干什么呢？”

布雷斯面无表情地向他展示手上的剃须刀。

“睡不着，干脆剃个胡子。”

“好吧，你就当我信了。”德拉科往桌子上一坐，动作却不像表现出来的那样游刃有余，腿上明显有些趔趄。他赤裸裸地坐在桌面上，从头到脚都是副被凌辱过的样子，嘴唇是肿的，估计下面也是肿的，可偏偏装出玛丽·安托瓦内特*的气质。他就像把自己当作了名妓。

虚荣毁了他，布雷斯回想。他出名是在和影星里德尔交往之后。据说他们是在夜店认识的，当晚就上了床，好巧不巧被狗仔拍到，正脸还被拍得清清楚楚。对里德尔倒是没有造成什么影响，他的性向向来公开，自己也有些背景在，以至于卢修斯没办法动他。德拉科就没那么好过，他被卢修斯教训得很惨，具体布雷斯也不了解，只知道德拉科回来后就已经没了经济来源了。这不妨碍他鬼混，他有不少私房钱，再者没人和他约会会让他出钱。唯一的区别是，他一下子人尽皆知，等于被迫向全世界出柜，约他的人一夜之间多了几倍。肤浅如德拉科，很容易被这样的追捧捧过头。

高尔是蠢，诺特是自以为是，德拉科是浅薄、爱慕虚荣，是又蠢又自以为是。那他自己呢？可能比高尔更蠢吧。

在看清德拉科这么多缺陷后，仍然无可救药地喜欢他。

“快进去洗澡，你闻起来像没洗的内裤。”他拨开挡着的两条小腿，拉开抽屉把剃须刀扔进去。“明天我不起床了，帮我点个到。”

你怎么能向这样的人剖析自己，试图要一句解释呢？他只会说:“对不起，你知道，我不是故意的。”*

**Author's Note:**

> *玛丽·安托瓦内特:路易十六之妻，幼年淘气、任性，成为王后后更以奢侈闻名。
> 
> *化自玛丽·安托瓦内特的一句“名言”。上断头台时她踩到了刽子手的脚，便说道:“对不起，您知道，我不是故意的。”


End file.
